


The Amazing Fox-Girl Vol 4 Friends

by AmazingFoxGirlWorks



Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [4]
Category: The Amazing Fox-Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFoxGirlWorks/pseuds/AmazingFoxGirlWorks
Summary: Amy meets other supers for the first time while discovering more about her powers.
Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747963





	The Amazing Fox-Girl Vol 4 Friends

The Amusement Park

“It was a brilliant idea to come here Ben,” Amy said

“Well, I figured we could both use a break from school work and hero business, especially you,” 

Ben responded, he knew the only thing Amy liked more than strawberry ice cream was Parks, she deserves a break she’s had a lot on her shoulders since she became a hero he thought 

“One day we should visit a park in Tokyo, if we save up, how much would that cost, probably a lot Amy shouted over the loud crowd around her.

“And that park where all the employees are robots” she added 

I’ve never seen her this happy since she got her powers Ben thought to himself, it’s so refreshing.

“So how’s badminton going, I noticed you got over cheerleading pretty quick?” he asked 

“Cheerleading is for chumps, my lucky racket saves me in more ways than one, AND I don’t use my powers when I play

“That’s good Amy”

”it’s only fair I move sluggishly slow like the rest of you” she added with sass.

Two hours and a few rides later Amy and Ben sat together on a bench, they got a lot of time off school since the building is being repaired, The fight with Caveman wasn't traced back to Amy thankfully that's the last thing she needs, Reed might have had something to do with that she thought 

” I had a fight with a gorilla man that destroyed my school's gymnasium hall, why hasn't Reed tried to contact me, I know he’d teach me a thing or two if I asked him,” Amy asked 

” didn't you say he was rude to you and didn't you go do the one thing he asked you not to?”

” SELF DEFENSE” she snapped back

Suddenly Amy saw a bush shaking, two fox ears poking out

” Ben, Ben look it's a fox,” she said hitting his arm 

” where I don't see anything?”

The fox comes clearly into view from the bush, Ben still unable to see anything, the fox begins to float in the air, flying over closer to Amy causing her to drop her racket and hide behind the bench

” AMY what has gotten into you?” Ben asked. 

” you don't see the flying fox?” she asked back while hiding from the floating animal 

” Only you can see me stupid,” the fox said 

” you talk?” Amy said now grabbing onto Ben. 

” yes, you are a fox, aren't you?” she asked sarcastically 

” UMM yes, I guess  
” so it only makes sense you can talk to us”

” But why can't Ben see you, and why are you floating?”

” Gosh so many questions, what are you stupid?”  
” stop calling me stupid!”  
” you seem pretty stupid to me”. 

The fox laughing at her now starts to fly away, leaving Ben and Amy in confusion.

Ben's House 

” So he was a ghost?” Ben asked 

”I’m not sure, I don't know what to believe,” Amy said while scratching her head  
” anyhow I should get going, it's late”

It's always nice walking home at night Amy thought, the cool night wind blowing her hair, especially after a great day

” WAIT, it's you again Amy shouts running over to a pair of ears pocking out behind a mailbox, the ghost fox flying into full view”

” oh, it's you again,” he said floating above the mailbox 

” yes it's me, now tell me what your deal is, why can nobody see you except me?”

” well you are part fox aren't you, makes sense you'd be able to communicate with us now, even in spirit form, you really are a meathead, how can you not know who you are?” The fox told Amy while laughing at her, causing her to stamp her foot.

” I am no such thing, I just didn't know I could talk to foxes”

” Normal people can't see fox spirits, your part of a larger world now meathead  
Amy looked down at her feet in thought 

” theirs a lot I'm in the dark about,” Amy says 

The FBI Agency 

”Sir, I've finished my report on Amy Pizza, I've left it on your desk” 

” Thank you, Jason” 

”Sir, id like to request more time to analyze Amy and make contact sooner than protocol”  
” Really, and why is that?”

” she's already had two runnings with super-powered individuals as you know, and survived both, if you let me make contact before she turns eighteen I can guide her, help her manage her hero life, at the moment Sir she's overwhelmed”

” Reed we don't make contact until they turn eighteen”

”I know, I'm not saying I want to train her to be an agent, just guide her in the right direction, she seems to have an act for getting into trouble if something were to happen to her before...”

” YES YES, I see your point, alright you may approach her early, but keep her out of trouble, and take agent Heart with you” 

Two Days Later. The Boy Scouts Of America. 

Ben stands on a stage being given a medal, scout leader written in gold, the room claps Ben giving Amy a casual salute as he leaves the stage. 

“I’m so proud of you Ben,” she says  
“Yeah great job you really deserve it,” another man says wearing a lanyard full of badges 

“maybe when I turn eighteen I’ll try and become scout leader” Amy states 

“you’ve got enough on your plate,”

Sometime later Amy leaves the scouts' hall, taking the back entrance, so she can discreetly run atop the rooftops when her path is promptly blocked by a man in a black suit 

“JASON!” Amy blurts. 

“Hello again Amy, you’ve been busy,” Jason says, wearing the same clothes he did on the night they met on the docks 

“yeah, fighting bad guys, but you’d know, keeping tabs on me,” she responds 

“ it’s the protocol to monitor super-powered individuals until they turn eighteen, that’s when you're old enough to start training, you want to be a real superhero don’t you” he asks 

“ yes, more than anything Amy explains 

“you’ve been making a lot of noise Amy, so I’ve pulled some strings, figured you could use some help, he tells her, Amy thinking how much friendlier he is this time 

“ Really? That’s great”. 

“ And I’d like you to meet agent heart, my partner,” Reed says as another agent steps out from behind a wall, a laser pistol on her side just like Reed, both of them seem as serious as each other.

“ Hi”  
“hey,” the two say to one another 

“So can you introduce me to other superheroes?” Amy asked, excited to finally meet another hero, Amy’s only interaction with other supers being through email. 

“The ones that work for us, sure we can arrange that,” Reed says 

A Coffee Store 

Agent Heart and Reed spoke to Amy for an hour, discussing how they could assist her, Fox-Girl was a diamond in the rough, Agent Heart arranging for Amy to take Judo lessons every weekend, while Reed agreed to take some of the pressure of school work, give Amy more time to train, she also let them know she could communicate with foxes, something they weren’t aware of 

“ the ghost fox only you can see is a Kitsune Amy,” Reed said looking through a small notebook

“it seems your fox characteristics lets you see them and communicate with them,” Heart added

“one lives in the amusement park, then I saw him again outside Ben's house” Fox ads 

BOOM!! 

CRASH!

A large bank just one block away explodes, civilians, running down the street screaming as armored trucks race past.

the trucks blocking any police from getting past, this is obviously a master plan orchestrated by someone, heavily armed criminals jump out the trucks blasting the roads with bazooka's, nobody getting in or out except by helicopter.

Amy, Reed and Heart looked out the window, there must have been over fifty criminals armed to the teeth, it was the biggest heist ever, one car had a mini gun shooting at the nearby police cars, despite the fact they couldn't drive across the giant chasm in the road, 

bazooka's going off doing even more damage, blowing the roads and police cars to cinders.

” the city bank is being robbed, and we're trapped, the whole block is trapped” Reed shouts as he uses nearby furniture as cover, taking out two criminals with his laser gun, Agent Heart doing the same. 

” Amy we need to take out that mini gun, don't worry about the bank just get that mini gun!” Heart shouts to Amy over the noise. 

Amy leaps out the café running past every obstacle and jumping on top the truck, sweeping the man on top with her tail followed by a punch to his face, before Fox-Girl got the chance to do anything about the gun she's bombarded with bullets from all sides, butterfly twisting around them, one man throwing a grenade that blew her off her feet and onto the ground.

Reed still in cover uses his phone to call for backup. This situation needed more than one super, Fox-Girl needed to keep the criminals at by until help arrived.

Getting up after taking the brunt of a grenade she takes her badminton and boomerangs it to a nearby thug, her superhuman dexterity making a trick like that almost look easy, but a henchmen with a rocket had her in his sights.

Fox not sure where to jump, the man fires, sending the rocket at her, if that goes off anywhere near her she's done for, taking a deep breath Fox closes her eyes, seeing the last few months flash before her eyes, she sees Ben, the Kitsune, Amy sees herself as the amazing Fox-Girl she should be, I can do this she thinks 

SMACK!! 

The criminals gasp as Fox smacks the rocket with her racket knocking it away before it explodes into the side of a building, sending the rocket flying like a tennis ball, it must have taken an enormous amount of strength to change its direction, but she did it, the racket saving her life for a second time.

Kicking and punching a group of men that attempt to charge her, another grenade is thrown at Fox, but she bats it away like she's playing badminton at school, the grenade blowing up the mini gun letting Reed and Heart come out to better assist Fox.

A third grenade is thrown, Fox slapping it away with her tail while she push kicks a thug several meters, Fox-Girl trying to pull her punches so she doesn’t turn these guys into jelly.

” fantastic Amy absolutely incredible fantastic,” Reed says 

Suddenly overhead a group of heroes flies into the fray, Cloud Man swooping down putting a thick fluffy wall around Fox and the two agents  
” Back up is here Reed, what do you want me to do?” Cloud Man asks 

“We need a bridge so the police can get across that chasm” Reed commands 

“and trap those guys inside the bank, so they don't get away”!

Cloud Man flies up into the air on his cloud, covering the entire bank in a large dense cloud, filling every door and window like candy floss, the criminals trapped inside, shortly after this he fills every large hole in the street with clouds thick enough for the police cars to drive over

Fox-Girl taking out the remaining henchmen, many of them being trapped inside clouds, unable to break through the thick fluffy walls around them, she's seen throwing one man into a pile of garbage.

Looking over her shoulder she sees a man in a red and white costume taking out three henchmen with his martial skills, she watched as he takes a sword out to cut a nearby thugs gun in half, combining what looks like karate and amazing swordsmanship to combat the enemies around him

“that’s Canadian Knight, he’s one of ours” Agent Heart says to Amy

Canadian Knight now flying in the air, sweeping through a group of criminals 

“He’s a highly skilled field agent with the power of flight, the sword and knights helmet is just ascetics” Heart told Amy

“I like it” Amy replies 

Fox-Girl and the two other heroes now stand together, the block now free of all threats

We saved the day, Amy stood around as the police clapped for her and her team, her first thank you, it felt good 

“ you can’t fly can you?”  
“Me or Cloud could give you a lift home unless your scared of heights” Canadian Knight and Cloud asked 

“that’s alright guys I’m pretty fast on foot” she answered 

Cloud and Knight flew away after a short conversation with Reed, Knight singing his own theme song and he took off into the sky

“Canadian Knight sword of flight, evil beware my swordsman’s might”

This would change everything for the better Fox-Girl was now a real hero.


End file.
